kpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Lee Dae Hwi
| birth_name = Lee Dae-hwi (이대휘) | birth_date = | birth_place = Seoul, South Korea | occupation = Singer, songwriter, producer, rapper, dancer | group_debut = August 7, 2017 May 22, 2019 | years = 2017–present | height = 172 cm | weight = 53 kg | blood = A | agency = Brand New Music | associated = AB6IX Wanna One Produce 101 Season 2 }}Lee Dae Hwi (이대휘; or simply Dae Hwi) is a South Korean singer-songwriter under Brand New Music. He is the maknae of the boy group AB6IX and a former member of the project boy group Wanna One. He is best known for being the center for the "It's Me (Pick Me)" evaluation during the survival show Produce 101 Season 2. Career '2017: ''Produce 101 Season 2 and Wanna One' In 2017, Daehwi participated in the second season of Mnet's survival television show, ''Produce 101, along with other four trainees from his agency, Brand New Music. Him and Park Woo Jin were the only one to made it to the final line up, ranking 3rd and 6th respectively, becoming members of the boy group Wanna One.Produce 101 Season 2: Episodes 1-12 On August 7, 2017, he debuted in Wanna One with the mini album, 1X1=1 (To Be One), and its title track, "Energetic". '2019: AB6IX' After the disbandment of Wanna One on January 27, 2019, Daehwi was revealed as a member of Brand New Music's new boy group, AB6IX, consisted of all four trainees of Produce 101 and another trainee from the agency. The group debuted on May 22, 2019 with the mini album B:Complete and its title track, "Breathe". Before their official debut, a performance video of the track "Hollywood" was released on April 25, 2019. Discography Collaborations * "Candle" (2019) Features * As One - "It's Ok To Not Be Ok" (2019) Filmography Reality shows * Produce 101 Season 2 (Mnet, 2017) - contestant Dramas * Mon Chou Chou Global House ''(Olleh TV/SBS) Producing and writing credits Endorsements * Fanta (2019) Trivia * He lived in California, U.S. for 6 years until he moved back to South Korea to pursue his dream of becoming an idol. * Him and former member of I.O.I, Somi, are really good friends as they went to the same middle school together and as Daehwi used to be a JYP Entertainment trainee. ** This was more prominent as she cheered him on her Instagram, and in the finale of Produce 101 Season 2, she cried as Daehwi was announced that he placed in 3rd. * He received the nickname "Morangdongi" which is a combination of "Mo-hwi" (Something-hwi) and Sarangdongi (Lovable little thing). **The creation of this nickname was at first, people didn't like him but as the episodes went on in ''Produce 101 Season 2, their opinions changed as he managed to show a good side of him. * He was dubbed "The Second Choi Yoo Jung" due to them being both multi-talented and center for their respective season's theme song evaluation. ** Coincidentally in the finale, both were in third place. * He made the aegyo catchphrase "Magu Magu". * Him and fellow member Jinyoung became best friends during the show, they even went to COEX Mall together for a vacation. ** In an interview, Jinyoung described that to him, Daehwi "is a closer younger brother. He has many younger talents, his face is handsome, he's pretty and adorable, dainty and refreshing". ** The song Daehwi sang to Jinyoung for his interview "Between Love and Friendship" by Pinocchio became #1 at the Melon charts after the release of the interview. * It was revealed that he is sensitive about his height and wears insoles (He also exposed fellow Wanna One member Jinyoung that he wears insoles). * One of his eyes has a double eyelid while the other eye has a monolid. * He has been a trainee for 2 years and 4 months, if including Produce 101 Season 2, then it has been 2 years and 8 months. * He was once given the honor to throw the ceremonial first pitch to Samuel at bat during a match between the LG Twins and the Nexen Heroes on March 31. Gallery References Category:Singers Category:Male singers Category:AB6IX Category:Wanna One Category:Produce 101 Season 2 Category:Brand New Music Category:Lee Dae Hwi